Unbound
by TheGrayAce
Summary: The Dovahkiin comes to Ulfric asking to be a soldier. He fights against falling into her trap. But alas she is unconventional. Dovahkiin female bosmer X Ulfric Stormcloak. Some lore breaks.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic be kind please. Reviews appreciated. Any thing you recognize is property of Bethesda**

**Chapter 1. Sovengaurd beckons**

My head was killing me, 'what did I do last night' I blearly thought. When my vision finally came into focus I noticed I was in a rough wooden wagon, "Hey look who woke up," a male clearly nord voice entoned. "You were trying to cross the border, like us and that thief over there," he motioned his head over to a imperial man. "You-" he was cut off by my reply "Yes, I was headed to Valenwood, its a long walk you know."

"Yes of course your a wood elf," he looked unhappy about that. I racked my head for current events in skyrim, of course! "Your a Thunder-hood aren't you!" I proudly proclaimed. "Ha, no elf we are the STORMCLOAKS!" He screamed "HEY SHUT UP BACK THERE!" The guard Commanded. We rode in silence, as I looked around I saw a man next to me gagged. I motioned my head towards him and the blonde nord whispered "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the rebellion," I was shocked and unhappy. 'The leader?' I thought, 'what in oblivion did I get myself into?' The ride went on until we reached the chopping block, each one was called from the list and all waited to be executed until, "Lokir of Roricstead,"

"Your not gonna kill meeeee-"

"ARCHERS!" A tall Nordic woman called, the man was quickly shot dead. "Anyone else feel like running?" she asked, silence. Then I was called I gulped collected myself and stared a the list keeper. "Who are you?"

"Morgyna of the seven tree wood!" I said with the most stable voice I could muster.

"What are we going to do she's not on the list?"

"Forget the list she goes to the block."

"I'm sorry we'll make sure your remains are returned to Valenwood," I simply nodded.

One nord was killed -I snickered despite myself- after stating he hadn't got all morning. Then once more it was my turn, the headsman raised his axe as a black behemoth flew on to the tower. "DRAGON ITS UP IN THE CLOUDS!" The dragon spoke something in a strange language that sent a strange stirring in my abdomen. "Come on prisoner thegods won't give us another chance!" The blonde nord - whom earlier I learned was named Ralof - shouted. We ran to a tower that had an open hole for a door, inside a few other rebels and Jarl were already cutting binds, but they seemed to miss me. "Could the legends be true Jarl Ulfric?" Ralof asked, "Legends don't burn down buildings," he stated. That voice it was...disabling, 'Is that why they gagged him?' I wondered. "Go Morgyna up the stairs," Ralof yelled 'Damn it,' I thought 'I wanted to know why he was gagged!'

"Go!"

"Okay." I ran up the stairs towards a Stormcloak soldier when the dragon broke through the wall, "YOL TOR SHUL!" Fire flew out of its mouth, "Jump into that inn there"

Ralof yelled. I obyed and jumped into the burning building, and it stung. I ran and saw the list keeper talking to a man and his son, "Still alive prisoner? Come with me if you want to stay that way," I hated the way he made me sound weak. So I followed him we ran though the burnng town. Then ralof burst though a wall, I had to pick Ralof or that list fellow of course I picked Ralof. We got in the tower and he undid my binds, I took his friend's armor and axe. We ran though until we reached a bear which I shot with my newly acquired bow. Once we reached outside we hid behind a rock as the dragon flew past, "Meet me in Riverwood," Ralof said "Will do."

As I followed the path to Riverwood I saw 3 strange stone pillars. One had a mage holding a staff with cloak billowing behind him, another a warrior battleaxe held high and armor shining, the last was a thief stealthily creeping towards a purse of coins with his hood concealing him. It was beautiful, the thief, so I put my hand to it and pulled it back because it burned. As the strange lights swirled around me I could feel my self growing steadier and quicker, 'What a strange land this Skyrim,' I thought to myself.

I followed the long windind untill it came to Riverwood, I saw Ralof near a house so I ran to it. "Ah, there you are...Morgyna, is it?" he asked, "Yes," I replied. "OK then, this is my sisters house she runs this town,"

"Ralof is that you? By the gods we thought you were dead!"

"Oh don't worry so much Gerdur, we're safe," he consoled. "Speaking of 'we's' who is this woman?" Gerdur asked, "I am Morgyna of seven tree wood, I was with Ralof at Helgan when the dragon attacked," I said plainly. "DRAGON!?" Gerdur screamed, "You didn't mention a damned DRAGON!"

"Calm sister, we're fine and I'm sure Ulfric made it out safe," the blond nord woman's eyes nearly popped. "Ulfric Stormcloak what in oblivion does he have to do with Helgan?"

"Oh that's where we were bound to be-" Ralof cut in, "tested," he lied. "Oh are you a Stormcloak too?" Gerdur questioned, "No, no I was just passing through," I lied, I was good at that. "Oh ok then, but could you..."

I was set off for Whiterun, little did I know it would change me.

**Thank you! Please review! Any dialog alters are purposefully done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unbound chapter 2**

**A/n Oh my sithis I am soooo sorry on the lateness of this chapter. They will be very slow because I'm on a tablet.**

Ulfric pov

I sat on my throne thinking of the many girls offered up to me as my queen. I wanted a queen worthy of Skyrim like the ones of old. Warriors along with the king, these were quiet girls taught to be seen not heard. I looked up when I heard the doors open, in walked a Bosmeri woman dressed in a green gown and leather boots. Her arrows were as radiant as the sun, the looked elven. Her gait reminded me of the wolves hunted across Skyrim. She looked me in the eyes something one does not do to a Jarl, her eyes were a lush green that sat well on her features. Her skin was a lightish green peach. 'Why am I so enthralled with this Elf?' I asked myself.

"Jarl Ulfric I came to ask to join your army, but when I entered this 'great' city I saw a Dunnmer being verbally abused. Now I don't think I want to join." She almost snarled. "I'm a bit busy with a war against your kind, and what makes you think that you can just walk in and talk to a Jarl like that?"

"MY KIND? MY KIND? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THE MANY ELVES AND KHAJIITS AND ARGOINIONS WHO DIED IN THE GREAT WAR? WHO AM I? I AM THE DOVAHKIIN!" Her voice shook the very walls of the palace and tables and chairs overturned.

"Calm down, please. I did not know you were the Dragonborn, Sorry"

"Does it matter? If I am Dovahkiin or not?" She wisely asked, "I guess not." I said.

She look tired and angry at herself. "I will work on equality but it will be hard. Talk to Galmar if you still want to join." I told her while pointing to where Galmar was, she walked of mumbling to herself. I sat there wondering where I saw that elf before, then it clicked she was the one at Helgan. 'That must be why I was enthralled no other reason I thought.'

**I hope you liked it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**A/n Hi my last chapter was short so this will be longer. Still praying for a laptop. :D**

**Morgyna p.o.v.**

I walked of as calmly as possible, all the voices where back though. "I really should try to stay calmer," I muttered to myself.

'Ah but why not just ag the meyus joor?'

"Because I'm a meyus joore," I once again mumble to Mirmulnir, "now shush I must talk." I walked in to a large war room where a large Nord cloaked in a bear was carefully going over a map with many red and blue flags.

"Are you Galmar?" I asked, "Aye and why would you be askin', Wood elf?" He said rather rudely. "Oh I'm very sorry I thought you needed all the help you could get. I guess I'll be going, sorry to bother," I said rudely back.

"Hey now don't get all uppity! If you still want to join I have a quest for you," Galmar told me, 'Hmm a new wund? Aalkos we should take it," said Goldunkriid. I mentally shushed her, "What's the quest?"

"Go kill an Ice wraith bring me the teeth. From Serpent stone island," he explained, "What are going to do with them make a potion of invisibility? Or a poison of weakness to frost?"

"No...um I'm just testin' ya," he said rather awkwardly, "Do you do this to every recruit?"

"No, just the ones that I'm not sure about."

"Fine I'll go do this task I'll be back in ten beats of my wing."

I stalked off my blood boiling I needed to get out of the city and fast. As I ran I passed many bewildered people, "WULD NA KEST!" I was propelled a good 100 feet. I was out of the gates, leaving many bewildered mummers behind. I was safely in the welcoming arms of the forest, not Valenwood but close. As the world shifted I called to Hircine, "Please great hunter, do not allow me to kill prey that is impure with humanity!" Then I was a backseat driver to myself. It is said that the best Manbeasts can control their beast, oh how I wished that was me, the fear for innocent civilians.

About 3 hours later I was naked in the freezing Skyrim wilderness I put on my warm clothes I'd nicked off some dead nobleman. I checked my map and noticed I was actually quite close to Serpent stone island, as I took course I thought about the rebel leader I was saddened by his rudeness. I had taken a liking to Ulfric Stormcloak, not that I would tell him. When I had finally reached the island I saw the standing stone for which it was named. At the stone I thought of what it would do, 'Probably seyvusos like the viidost of the Vith,' said Mirmulnir, "Um... you mean paralysis?"

'Yes, you are Dohvah act like one,' he complained, "Yeah I'll work on-"

The Ice wraith had -seen?- me and was rushing toward me, my blood allowed me to sense the attack and move. I drew my Nightingale bow and shot the little bugger down, "Whoop whoop!" I yelled as a chorus of voices started talking, though I could only pick up one, 'Frolok ahst lok, nii los braan dovah!' great, an ancient one they refused to speak in anything but Dovahzul. I listened to my soul and it translated, 'Look at the sky, it is a fellow dragon!' That's when I heard it the deep flaps and growling, I raised my bow. 2 shot hit the weak wing joint, bringing the Dohvah down .

"Hi fen dir Dovahkiin, fah Alduin!" it shouted shaking the stones. "Fus Ro Dah!" I was thrown 10 feet. I rose once more and cried "Zu'u los krosus briinah!" as my arrow pierced her throat. "NOOOOO DOVAHKIIN!" She screamed as her body burst into purple flame. 'Zu'u los Faazbriinah vir yin hi horvutah zey het? Baanahk!' Cried the new voice in my head. What had she said? 'I am Pain Sister how dare you trap me here? Scum!' My soul told me. 'Faazbriinah I'm sorry you have to stay with me, believe me in more ways than one,' I thought, 'She doesn't understand, speak in Dovahzul,' said Goldunkriid.

'Zu'u los krosus hi lost wah fey voth zey, korah zey fah zuk dahrin fein gein,' I earnestly thought, 'Fahvos het? Fahvos ni nir boden do dov?' She whimpered, 'Why here? Why not the hunt home of dragons?" It was getting easier to understand the dragons now.

"Zu'u dreh ni mindok, Zu'u dreh ni mindok."

The walk back t o Windhelm was tortuous, with a new dragon annoying the older 6 it was chaos in my mind. At the blue palace I gave Galmar the teeth and he swore me in. I had a mission to go to a dungeon and get an ancient crown, But first Ulfric.

A/n hope you like! All the Dovahzul is from Thu' sorry I did not translate all of it. Reviews are awesome! And all properties belong to Bethesda! Have a good night!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/n Hey guys! I know my chapters are short, but I'm gonna try to fix that! All Dovahzul is from thuum. Org. Please review, all the following is properly of Bethesda.**

**Morgyna p.o.v.**

As I walked up the steps to the door for the palace of the kings I thought though what what I was going to say to Ulfric, I hadn't been this nervous in a long time. 'Fahvos los hi valk? Nii los nunon nir nid? Namas nii los fah liin. Nunon dreh ni nuft hin jusk ahrk rax, hi fen kos flogah' said Britmiinpaak, 'Please use at least some of my language,' I asked, ' Nid!' came the answer. 'Why are you nervous? It is only hunt no? Except it is for mate. Only do not purpose your claw and tooth, you will be fine,' whispered my soul.

"It's not like that! Um.." I said out loud, the guards gave me strange looks, 'You can't nok to us we lahney in your sil-hah,' said Mirmulnir.

I was at the door now, but I needed to have this conversation, so I sat. 'Speaking of a sil-hah what is it?' I asked, 'Sil-hah in your tinvok -tounge- is soul-mind. It is the part of your soul that holds thoughts and such. It seems that it is where we reside now, instead of Graagnirboden,' many screamed at that statement, 'What is Graagnirboden?' I asked them. 'Graagnirboden los staad pah dovah sil bo mindin dinok, namas nii fon tol fod krii naal Dovahkiin mu oblaan vok het,' answered Britmiinpaak, 'Green hunt abode is place all dragon soul fly after death, except it seem that when kill by Dragonborn we end up Here,' translated my soul, I was getting used to that quickly. 'Wait you mean I denied your right to a good death?' I asked sad and shocked, 'Could you speak in Dovahzul?' Ughh. 'Saraan hi seik Zu'u denied hin viilt wah pruzah dinok?' I rephrased, 'Geh,' Came 7 sad voices. 'No...' I tried to think privately, it didn't work, 'Nii los pruzah hi kogroso nu!' came a triumphant shout from Faazbriinah. Then to my suprise 6 voices started to berate the Dohvah, I then learned what she said, 'It is good you repent now!'

'Stop I deserve it, Helt Zu'u qaariv nii,' I whimpered, 'I took your promised home away, Zu'u gahrot hin kaat boden hond.'

'No I we will not. She shall not disrespect our new boden!' Said Goldunkriid angrily, 'Thanks guys but the guards are staring at me, so shush.' Then my former quest forgotten I took off towards Candlehearth hall.

12 mead's, 2 alto wine's and a lot of common sense later I was stumbling out of Candlehearth hall towards the palace. I was going to climb that wall and see that dude-thing, Ulfric, yeah Ulfric. 'Zu'u lorot hi lost wah pogaas geikaal,' said one of the things in my mind, somthing about mead or somthing. "Yeah whatever ya - hic - say," I said rather loudly for talking with dragons that live in my mind. I was at the wall there was his window, it was silly like I was 140 again. I took the first stone up quite well for a drunk person, when I was at the window I knocked once then tumbled in. Immediately I was met with Ulfric 2 war axes drawn, "What in oblivion are you doing here?" He said, "I wanted to let you know how much I liked your braids. Cuz their brit - no ummm beautiful, yeah that's the word, right?" I rambled.

"Are you on Tree sap?"

"No, I just drank to much. Today was hard..." I said sadly. "Hard? Did you get the teeth?", He asked, "Yea - hic - that was easy. The hard part was Faazbriinah." I answered.

"Faazbriinah? That's Dovahzul right?"

"Yeah, she's mean but taught me a lesson I didn't wanna know," I almost cried, "I took their Boden." I said now tears running from my face. "Calm, you took their home? Who is they?" He said bringing me to sit In a small chair as he sat on his bed. "You know the language?" I was the Dohvahkin and I barely knew Dovahzul without help. "Yes, I did train with the Graybeards," he said in a almost soothing way, "They are... well.. - hic - my brethren, the ones I killed, ... Dragons." He then scooted away a bit on the bed, unconsciously, but it was still perceptible, he was scared. 'Los daar liin hi lost nir? Pruzah rok faas hi, tol inaak wah ov,' said Brithaarngruth.

"SHUT UP! YOU'VE ALREADY RUINED THIS MEETING, DON'T MAKE IT WORSE, please..." I screamed crying hard now. Ulfric looked confused, "I didn't say anything, what wrong?" He asked softly, "It wasn't you, it was Brithaarngruth, they won't be quiet and it hurts everything I attempt because the dragons in my head won't shut up, ever," I told him, salty tears plopping on the floor, "Then I learned I took their version of Sovengaurd, Graagnirboden, Green hunt home." He got off the bed and asked "Do you have a bed to sleep in?" I was going to rent a bed at Candlehearth, I told him such. "I could get a servant to make a bed, if you want," he offered.

"No, I don't want to be a burden, either way beds don't offer much respite for me," I said looking at Sucunda then at the one I failed at hiding my feelings for. "What do you mean, never mind I don't wanna know now, I don't feel well letting a drunk woman into the city, elf or not. My bed's pretty big we could share,' he said, "Hey! That's a good idea!" I told him. He was pretty caring for such a gruf man, but I wasn't complaining, I clambered into his bed, 'Hi dreh pruzah fah grik goraan dovah,' said Mirmulnir softly, 'You do good for young dovah.'

"I'm not a dovah,' I mumbled then fell asleep.

Ulfric p.o.v.

"I'm not a dovah," she mumbled falling asleep. 'She's insane, was she like this at Helgan?' I wondered, 'No she was scared, but not mumbling to herself.' I went to one of the cabinets and took out a small black-briar mead and a cheese wheel. Looking at the sleeping form in my bed I noticed that the bosmer was struggling in a thick jacket, I got up and peeled it off. She was wearing nothing but a breast band under it, and scars. There were small ones on her neck and 10 long whips down her back, there were also many burns and claw marks all over her. I traced one all the way from her neck to small of the back, she gasped and mumbled

"Why? Stop! I don't know where Malicxi went. No! Don't! Sister! Why?" I covered her again and went to my cheese. Once finished with my meal I wondered where I was going lay. I sill had roughly half a bed so instead of taking off all my clothes I left my undershirt and pants on, and crawled in. Soon sleep took me.

Morgyna p.o.v.

I awoke knowing it was my beast blood that kept me from resting fully. My head was splitting, I was soooo hungover. All I remembered was drinking some liquid courage and climbing something. When I got out of bed I was in a room I'd never seen before, when I turned my head Ulfric bloody Stormcloak was sleeping deeply. "What did I do?" I whispered to myself, 'He's going to think of me as a harliquin girl,' I thought, 'Nid hi drey ni liin, hi nunon hav teivo ahrk tinvaak fah osos tiid, rok fen lorot hi los naariv,' said Brithaarngruth, 'No you did not mate, you only enter drunk and talk for some time, he will think you are crazy.'

"Nocturnal help me!" I whispered, and ran and climbed to a dark corner in a rafter. I waited listening to the voices in my head.

'You were mean to us last night, and you told your Yun fahdon, new friend about us.'

'I did what? Great, now I have to talk to him urgently. Crap I can't have them thinking that the Dovahkiin is absolutely nutters,' I told them, 'Frolok! He moves!' Ulfric was stirring slightly, I sucked in a breath. He rose and got off the bed, he turned his head to look at where I once lay. He made a cute little "Huh!" sound. 'Oh why do I like him of all people?' I asked Mirmulnir, 'How should a Dovah like me know? Your kind is strange.'

I silently dropped down behind Ulfric fixing his bed. "Ulfric?" I asked him softly.

"AHH!" He started, "What in oblivion are you doing? You scared me!" He yelled softly, "I needed to talk to you."

"I'm fine with that, but what's with the whole hiding in the shadows? Plus you know you're almost nude?", He asked, "EEP," I squeaked and ran off to a bag I had brought with me, in it was my armor, it's ebony and leather gleaned due to recently being oiled. The Nightingale insignia shining in the early morning Sun, "what is that armor made of? Its like forged midnight," he asked.

"Leather and ebony plus some juicy enchantments," I answered now fully clothed, "I need to know exactly what I told you, when I was drunk," I told him, "Plus it needs to stay a secret."

"Well you fell in my window, you then told me you liked my braids," I must be bright red now, "You told me you drank because yesterday was hard, due to Faazbriinah and something about stealing a home, you put it as Boden. I asked whose home you stole, you told me your brethren, the dragons. You started screaming about ruining a meeting, you told me you were yelling at Brithaarngruth. A dragon that lived in your head, then I offered you my bed and that's it."

"You must think me mad," I told him then quickly projecting to the Mad God 'Not that there's anything wrong with that.'

"Yes I do, I'm scared to allow you in the army because you have dragons living in your head," he told m. That hurt.

"Ulfric Stormcloak I am keeping my voice down for two reasons, one I do not want to destroy the palace, two I don't want the public to find their half naked Jarl and the Dragonborn In said naked Jarl's bedchamber. It is one thing to call me crazy, it is different to doubt my prowess in battle. What is it you ask your soldiers to do? Oh right murder their brethren, that is in my job description. So mock me but not my skill." I was so angry I had to hold in my blood or else Ulfric would be on the wrong end of a werewolf.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want the troops freaked out," he said rather quickly, "I am generally very careful to not let the dragons in my head into society, I only ask one thing, all this," I said with a sweeping motion, "Never leaves this room," Ulfric was very pensive, "Deal."

"Thanks, your braids really are brit, I might do this again," I told him, blowing a kiss, "Wait who's Malicxi?" My smile melted, 'How the oblivion did he know?'

"Mabye I'll tell you later, my only word is, the Thalmor and I don't have a beautiful history." I said then I jumped out the window.

A/n hello! Is this long enough? I know Ulfric is kinda out of character but that is intended. I also want to state that all translations from Dovahzul to English are literal, I think it gives the dragons a charm. If you do not think so let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N Hi guys I'm baaaaaaack! With a friends laptop! **

I rode Shadowmere to the place that Galmar had set as our meeting place. A run of the mill Nordic tomb entrance was close by the copse of trees that a group of Stormcloaks were attempting to hide. I saw a familiar face, "Ralof!" I whisper yelled, "Morgyna!" came the reply.

"Shush! We are on a mission!" Said Galmar rather irately, "Sorry….." I said. "Ok, is everybody ready?" asked Galmar, "Yes," was the whispered answer.

"ATTACK!" The Nords took off their muscles heaving against their heavy armor, they were not very fast, 'Fahvos ni ru um ahrk zemqulek niin vau voth hin qiilaan?' why not run around and pick them off with your bow? "Good idea!" By the time I reached the far end of the crypt the Nords had just reached the steps down. There were 3 archers near the door I hit them first, my arrows hitting the space between their helmets and armor. I let loose many arrows all finding their mark on the enemies' neck. I dropped down the back side thanking Brynjolf for his contribution in making me so nimble.

Everyone entered the crypt and Galmar ordered to men to stand guard. The dungeon crawl went routine enough, I stopped an ambush, the men had never seen a dragur before, and then we reached the crown. A small battle ensued but we won and I grabbed the crown. "Good job, men!" Galmar said even though 5 of the original party of 10 had been killed (that we knew of, there was still the two guarding the entrance.) Ralof stretched his axe arm and rubbed the large gash he had on his shoulder. All the surviving men and women were at the very least cut one woman was staring at her stump that once was a thumb. I murmured a strong healing spell, all the gashes became ugly scabs and the lady's stump was now no longer bleeding. Gods above that took a lot out of me, "You might wish to see an actual healer I'm not the best," I told them, I myself was injured, not badly just a bruise on my abdomen. That's when I saw the word wall, it called to me.

Vegunthar wahlaan daar gol ko ok bormahro vahrukt, Hungunthar **Time**-Eater, kriid do faal Jun do faal Jer, kroniid do Dunkreath, it read, Vegunthar built this stone in his father's memory, Hungunthar **Time**-Eater, killer of the King of the East, conqueror of Dunkreath. I felt understanding flow through me. "Ah the power to slow Tiid," said Vulthuryol. I looked around to see if anyone had seen my interaction with the wall, no one had, 'Thank Nocturnal!'

We all exited the crypt and we all stood in the fresh snow. 'Umm I sense a Dovah coming!' said Goldunkriid.

"Oh gods damn it! Night Mother forbids I get a second off!" many of my worst curses came pouring out. The Stormcloaks stared at me. Then the screech broke the sounds of the night.

"DIR SAHLO MUZ!"

"Zu'u los ni nunon jul zu'u los dovahkiin!" I answered. The solders raised arms once more, "Wait," said Galmar said stopping them, "YOU SUCK!" I screamed at him as the dragon fell to Nirn. "Dreh hi faas Alduin? Hi fen fah zu'u los Zaanloksuum!" he said, Do you fear Alduin? You will for I isshout sky breath! I took out my Nightingale blade and stabbeweend it hit a spot between two scales. The beast screeched and bit my arm, my Nightingale armor protected me from the brunt of the attack but I heard a snap and my arm exploded in pain.

"oo rah rahgol nii!" I screamed in pain, luckily it was not my sword arm, I slashed at his throat. He fell and I stabbed his brain, "Zu'u hind nii lost vomedaas," I whispered to Zaanloksuum. "Nid, daar ni vir nii lost lorfonaar wah bo!" No, this was not how it was supposed to fly! His soul purple and green swirled around me as the Stormcloaks oooed and ahhed. I think I fell down, but I know I passed out.

I came to with the rest of the troop huddled in a circle above me, "Why didn't you let them help me…."

"I needed to know why you spoke in that language," Galmar said almost sorry, "Does Ulfric know you're the Dragonborn?"

"Yes he knows man-"

'Kolos Los Zu'u? Fos los daar staad? Fahvos los Zu'u het?' said a new voice very strong and clear, Where am I? What is this place? Why am I here? "Draaf!" I said unhappily even though I knew what happens when I absorb the soul of one of my zeyliik -brethren- but it still upset me.

"What?" asked Ralof, "Oh its nothing," I lied though my teeth as Zaanloksuum screamed in the background of my mind after Faazbriinah explained her story, "I didn't know I was friends with the Dragonborn!" said Ralof, "An injured Dragonborn at the moment," I groaned.

"Ah hem!" said Gretchen the thumbless woman, I tried to pull myself up using both of my arms my left arm collapsed due to the fact that it couldn't hold weight.

"Fos ko oblivion? Los dii yen krent?" I asked in the wrong language, the longer I was Dragonborn the more I thought in Dovah-ish thoughts.

"The only thing we got out of that was Oblivion," said Ralof almost encouragingly, "Is my arm broken?" I asked once more in the right language. "Probably," said Galmar, "Well can we head towards the nearest place with a healer?" I asked hopefully. "We do need to go to a healer and the nearest place is Windhelm sooooo, YES!"

Ralof put me on my feet and said, "Why didn't you tell me you were Dragonborn in Helgan?"

"I didn't know," I answered. Then a pack of wolves jumped out and snarled menacingly, I snarled even MORE menacingly, the alpha tucked its tail and ducked its head then they sped off. They stared at me again, "What? It's a perk of the job!"

Wuunferth the Unliving first tended to Gretchen who would no longer have a left big toe in exchange for her thumb, "You know I never knew you could switch the thumb for a toe," said Gretchen, "Well your toe thumb will look a bit different but it shouldn't be a hard transition," said Wuunferth. I sat on a stool holding in groans, I had serious burns this I knew but my arm was something I had never experienced before, I had only broken a finger before.

"You will stay here 'till Turdas to watch for infection," Wuunferth said to Gretchen, "Okay!" He turned to me "What's your problem?" well I fought a elder dragon singlehandedly and my arm is made of faaz, "I think I broke my arm," He made me drink a liquid that burned and tasted vile but then I was numb and it was a gazillion times harder to move, "A variant on the paralysis potion it makes you go to sleep and feel no pain," then two flying wolves picked me up and led me to darkness that was so bright it hurt my eyes.

**Hey guys long huh? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**A/n Hey guys! Strife in this chap. Keep a look out for my new Percy Jackson fanfic.**

Morgyna p.o.v.

I awoke with Wuunerth the unliving staring at me and my arm in sling.

"Good, you woke up," He said it like it was unexpected news, "I was going to ask you a question. Do you know about weapons?" I wanted to say, No I just travel the wild land of Skyrim talking to my enemies, but instead I said, "Umm... yeah?"

"Good then, you know all weapons fit for adventure must be blest or else many monsters blood would dissolve it. Medical tools are not blest," I knew all this, he held up a pair of tongs that looked liked they had been dipped in acid. They were bubbled and melted, "What happened to those?" I asked, "The touched your blood," 'We might have to Krii him,' said Goldunkriid. 'No, shush,' "The men are boasting that you are the Dragonborn, is this true?" I sighed, "Yes I am the Dovahkiin," he nodded. "Then this makes more sense, I believe a lot more than your soul is draconian," I nodded, "can I go now?"

"Yes, your arm will be healed in about a week," I looked at him strangely, "Have you ever healed a Bosmer?" He shook his head, "No," I snorted, "You have healed my arm well. It shall be healed by tomorrow, earlier if I find a potion of healing," then I left. I walked out of the clinic, I needed to talk to Ulfric. 'You have chosen a strong mate, you should tell him about yourself. Your lycanthropy, and your strange jobs,' Vulthuryol, 'No he will no longer even have an inkling of trust for me!' I answered, 'He will trust you less if you hide it,' she retorted. 'Why in Oblivion did I have to fall for a Nordic man?' Mirmulnir snorted, 'I know not about you creatures, but love is the same for any creature, it happens where least expect nor want it.' I ran, quite literally, into Ulfric. "Hello Ulfric! I wish to talk to you, in private," I told him, "Okay...are you well?" He looked legitimately concerned, "Yes, it was only a broken arm."

"Because Galmar wouldn't let anyone help you against a dragon!" I snorted, "Your concern is admirable, but I have fought much worse, and shall fight worse," I was quite happy that he cared, "If you wanted to speak to me then we could go to my room," he said, "Of course," I answered. We walked up the steps in silence, I contemplated what I was about to do. 'I might get kicked out of the Stormcloak army,' I thought, 'No you won't, he needs you for any of his plans to work. You are the key part of the rebellion, the crowning jewel,' comforted Goldunkriid. "Are you talking to them?" Asked Ulfric, startling me back to reality, "Umm, yeah, some of them are quite nice," he raised an eyebrow, "Some of them? How many are there?"

"Eight, Mirmulnir, Britmiinpaak, Goldunkriid, Faazbriinah, Zaanloksuum, Brithaargruth, Rovulheim, and Vulthuryol. It's quite a bit for one mind, but I can handle it," I said daring him to challenge me.

Ulfric p.o.v.

'Eight!' I thought, I could barely handle myself, "Hmm, your are stronger than I." I told her, she did impress me. She was dressed in her armour of midnight, but she was holding her helmet. Letting her lush red hair fall down her back, it was tangled and gory, but beautiful. We arrived at my door, I held it open for her, those green eyes danced. She sat on the bed and cradled her head in her arms, she looked deep in thought. "Are you okay?" She looked up, "Me? Yeah...I'm fine." She didn't look fine, she was mumbling to herself, her eyes looked old beyond her years, that reminded me, "How old are you?" She looked momentarily confused, then she smiled, "324, but in your years I am 32, how about you?" I did math in my head, she was born in the last era, before the last Septum, "You were born in 3E 313? That's so long ago! Last era!" She laughed, "Yes I was born under the reign of Uriel Septum IV although I was swaddling babe then, the first ruler I remember was Pelagius IV, who died when I was young. The world has changed so much, I have met many a great hero, most are long gone now. I never thought I would be one, and I'm not sure I wish to be one," her eyes were wistful, "It must be strange, to see the world move around you, yet you stay the same. I am 37 and I thought the world had changed much, it is nothing compared to you. How long do elves live?"

"It depends, Altmer live the longest, Bosmer the shortest, Dunmer in the middle. For a Bosmer 10 human years are comparable to 1 of our own. I can, if I don't die of traumatic causes live to be 700-800. For Altmer, 20 years is 1 for them, so they live 1400-1600 years. Dunmer it is 15 years, so 1050 to 1200. This is why I feel so guilty," she closed her eyes. I sat down next to Morgyna, and attempted to wrap an arm around her. She jumped up, her eyes wild. "You will not feel this way after I tell you the things I wish to tell you. Understand that I am divulging these secretes because I can not hide them forever, and if I hide them when you find out you would be so much angrier than if I told you," she sounded so scared unlike the warrior I had come to feel for, "Go on."

"First things first, swear secrecy, if any of this gets out a lot more people than I get hurt," I agreed, "I am Guildmaster of the Theives Guild, and Listener of the Night Mother, for the Dark Brotherhood. I am also Harbinger of the Companions, who are in fact werewolves," she hung her head, I was not as shocked as I should be, I could see her as all these things, maybe not all at once, but it was not too hard a stretch. The companions werewolves? That was interesting. "Is that all? Are you a werewolf?" She took a breath, "I am a Lycanthrope, and no there is more. I am champion for Sheogorath, Lady Nocturnal, Sanguine, Hercine, Sithis, and Meridia."

"So many...why again, are you telling me this? Do you regret your choices?" Her eyes went steely, "I regret nothing, I just think you should not lie to those that you," her voice cracked, "Oh Mara preserve me! I think you should not lie to those you love!" She shouted the last word, the chairs rumbled, "Ugh, you you have no idea how annoying that is! I can't yell, I always have to be calm, or else something breaks." I should be disgusted or upset with what I have paired with my men but all I could think was, 'She loves me?' Then she started sobbing, "I don't want to be like the Graybeards, not able to say a word, but it's happening! I will not be mute. Oh and I'm sure you hate me now? No you shush you ruined everything! I know he's a good choice, it's just impossible." She was talking to herself, 'No her dragons,' I corrected. "I've always wanted to know something," I told her, her fine features were wet with tears as she lifted her head, "What?" She asked quietly, "How does the Dark Brotherhood prevent hits from being placed on their members and friends?" She pondered this for a second, "Most friends are not protected, although spouses and children are, as for how? It is simple such requests are not valid."

"Makes sense, are you really a thief?" I asked, "Of course! I and an important member of a secret group that controls the luck and prosperity of all thieves. I am the agent of stealth!" She closed her eyes and walked to a shadow, when she hit the shadow she disappeared. She stepped back out and reappeared, "Lady Nocturnal is kind," She looked at me with scared eyes, "Do you hate me?" She asked, voice small. I was shocked me hate her? No I was scared of my feelings for her, and there was a healthy dash of fear of her. But hate her? No. "No, I could never hate you," her old eyes glinted, then she cocked her head, I could definitely see her as a wolf. Then she combed her hair with her fingers and mouthed, "Someone coming," she sniffed, "Galmar," she added, "Jarl, if we win the war we shall be playing right into the Thalmor's plan. I infiltrated a Thalmor party, and they plan for us to win, with a weakened Skyrim they will attack."

Galmar came in, his eyes twinkled as he saw Morgyna and I, alone, and in my bedchamber. "Jarl Ulfric, your presence has been requested. One of the nobles has a daughter they wish to marry you to, although if you want I'll tell them you're busy hosting a fair elven maiden," he said mirth in his voice Morgyna snorted, "I am no maiden Galmar! Being older than the era does that to you," with that she swept out of the room. Galmar looked at me confused, "She is 324 years old. Born under the rule of Uriel Septum IV!" I shrugged, Galmar looked even more confused, "Oookay," he said leading me out.

Two weeks later, Morgyna p.o.v.

A lot had changed in the last couple of weeks, I had learned to mostly control my beast blood. But the biggest change was Ulfric and I's relationship. Here I was, sitting at a table with my allies and enemies. On my right sat Galmar and Ulfric, to my left Legate Rikke and General Tulius. Across was the Greybeards and the Blades. We were about to begin when my worst nightmare waltzed in.

"Hello Morgyna, you are the Dragonborn? My how much has changed," Ellewyn said with humour. I was ruining the nice tunic I had bought for this occasion by clutching it. The dragons were calling for blood, "Ambassador Ellewyn? Has a nicer ring than Hunter of the innocent. What is she doing here!?" I asked rounding on Tulius, my voice was strong. It shook the old stones of High Hrogthgar, Even Ellewyn looked impressed. "I will not have her here!" I shouted at her, it had unintentional effect, she staggered. 'Pruzah hin zul naram muliik.' 'Good your voice swell stronger.' Ellewyn looked at me a cruel smile curling up her face, "Still upset about your sister?" She taunted, "We found Malicxi and told him of your cowardice before disemboweling him!" I stood up, so did Arngeir, "Remeber the way of the voice, Dovahkiin," he warned.

"You have no idea the Hells she has put me though," my voice was getting steadily stronger, "She and her cronies murdered my tribe and my family in front of me! Then she tried to let her men have their way with me!" I was advancing on her snarling, "The tortures I endured, I have scars that still ache!" Then a hand touched my shoulder, I whirled around, it was Ulfric, "Calm down Stormblade, fur is coming out of your ears," he whispered, I nodded and walked back to my seat. I sat and said, beast blood barely controlled, "She is not included in this discussion, I will not allow it." I left no room for argument, I looked around the table daring anyone to oppose me. The Greybeards looked unhappy, the legion was scared, Galmar and Ulfric were grinning, and blades eyed me interested. Ellewyn curtsied, "I can take a hint," and she left.

The rest of the treaty went normally. I tried to be fair, but it was hard with how much Tulius whined. After it was done, Delphine and Esbern stopped me, "We have found the true identity of the Greybeards leader," said Delphine, "Who? Paarthurnax? What about him?" I asked, "He is a dragon!" I snorted, "Where did you expect them to learn DRAGON shouts?" She looked fuddled,."You have to kill him!" I coughed, "WHAT? Why would I do that?" Esbern answered, "He was Alduin's right hand man-er, dragon," I scoffed, "So? He is the Dragon that taught the Thu'um to humans, and he is my friend." Both Delphine and Esbern looked shocked, "But you are the Dovahkiin, it is what you were born for!" I glared my best wolf glare, and let a snarl out for effect, "I shall not kill a peaceful creature, for no reason. You do not kill a elk if you do not want for the meat!" The walls shuddered, I clapped a hand over my mouth, "Until you kill Paarthurnax, the blades shall not help you." They walked off, I headed outside to Shadowmere, "Who's my good demon horse? You are!" For a demon horse she loved to be coddled, I gave her a carrot. "Nice steed, gah! What is with his eyes?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ulfric this is Shadowmere, she is my horse. As for her eyes, she is not your typical horse, she is the Void given form," he look at me incredulously, "The Void given form? As in Sithis?" He whispered the last word, "Of course! Where do you think I got her?" He shook his head.

Ulfric p.o.v.

'She has a demon horse, that is a gift from the Lord of the void.' "Where's Galmar?" She asked, her voice was full of pain, "I sent him off, ahead of me. I wanted to ride with you." The barest hint of a smile graced her lips, "I would love that," we mounted and rode the steps down. "Tell me your story," I asked her she sighed, "It is a tragic tale. I was born in a rather large city in Valenwood, my tribe, the WolfHearts. I find it humorous that I have the beast blood and my tribe was WolfHearts. My name is rather strange, my mother was quarter Nord, and had a taste for the uncommon. My father was Malicxi the chief's brother he was pure bosmer. I had one sister, Jariel. Then when I was 144 the Thalmor took over Valenwood, Ellewyn lead the raid on our tribe. They wanted us to give up hunting and they killed the plant life. All of Oblivion broke lose, trust me I know I was alive for the Oblivion crises. They captured my family and killed them in front of me, in an attempt to get me to tell them where Malicxi was, I did not know. When they were all dead she told her men that they could use me, it," her voice cracked.

"You were young, you don't have to continue, if you don't want to," told her, "No, you are my confidant. Only one succeeded, that night I ran away. I died my hair black and my skin brown with berries. I lived wild and alone for 101 years, then I spent the last 79 years wandering, I was leaving Skyrim to check on Valenwood, to see if any tribe members survived when I got caught with you guys. The rest is history," she smiled a sad smile. We rode on, when all the sudden she gripped her head. "Can't hold it in anymore! Do not fear me, I sha'nt hurt you! Please hold Shadowmere," she jumped off her stead and ran for the forest. Before she reached it she doubled over. I had never seen a werewolf transform before, the fur sprouted and the clothes receded. She was a hulking beast, larger than any wolf and capable of walking on two legs. Her fur was black with heavy highlights of red, she let out a mighty howl and turned around. She saw us and fell over, she regained her footing and shook her head. Morgyna approached on all fours, my horse Blaze, snorted nervously. Shadowmere looked at him and snickered, he calmed. She reached us, she stood up, she towered over me on a horse. Her green orbs glowed with familiarity, I didn't know what to say. She crashed back down, she was the size of my horse. "Are you in control?" I asked warily. Morgyna snorted and nuzzled my arm, I took it as a yes. I urged the horses on, she plodded on along side us. "So I've never seen a werewolf before, my ma always told me they would eat people." She looked at me like, "Do I look like I'm going to eat you?"

Suddenly a elk ran across the path, faster than any horse or wolf she ran up to it. She slashed at it and bit it. It fell dead, and Morgyna feasted greedily on its flesh. Soon there was nothing but pickings, Blaze skittered, Shadowmere huffed at him. Shadowmere looked totally accustomed to this, which was weird. Morgyna returned, tail wagging and muzzle caked in Gore. "That was...graphic," I told her, I had the sudden urge to scratch this killing machine behind the ears, so I did. She huffed, and her tail whipped. Suddenly her pelt bristled, I drew a war axe. 3 Thalmor mages jumped out from behind a rock, "Ellewyn said we would find you- Oh divines is that a werewolf!?" Morgyna snarled and looked at me, clearly asking, "Can I kill these fools?" I nodded and spurred Blaze towards them, Morgyna reached there first, followed by Shadowmere who killed one. I got another, I looked over and saw Morgyna shaking a dead Altmer. She howled and started to shrink, soon all that was there was a very naked Morgyna. I averted my eyes, when I looked back she was dressed warmly in fur boots. She gave me a grin, "I hope I didn't scare you."

I chuckled, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a wee bit scared," she smiled. "Thank you," she said softly as she swung up onto her horse, "For what?" She giggled, "For trusting me, for listening to me, and for scratching behind my ears," I laughed. She steered her horse closer to mine, and suddenly her lips crashed against mine, I returned the favour. She backed up, her face was still gory but she had a blissful smile.

Then a wolf whistle pierced the night, "What an epic love ballad shall be sung!" Cried Galmar, Morgyna growled, "How much did you see Galmar?" I could feel her worry from here. "Enough, was that beast really you Stormblade?" She sighed, "Yes, but you can't tell anybody," he looked at me, "Is she safe?" Morgyna snarled horribly, she drew a small orcish blade, it glowed red. She cut a long slash down her palm, she was bleeding hard, she pulled out a metal goblet. "Do you know what this is, Galmar?" She asked referring to her blood, "Beast blood?" She laughed a cruel laugh, "Yes it is, if you were to drink it you would be like me. But no, it is dragon's blood!" She let the blood drip onto the goblet, it sizzled and melted. The smell was horrible, "My own siblings! So to answer your question Galmar, no I am not safe," she hissed the last word, "But I pose no threat to your army,at least not currently. I understand that you have to fight your own friends, but think about it. It's far worse for me, they are the only creatures that are even close to what I am, but even they have no idea what I am!" the ground rumbled, and she looked up, "Really? Right now?" She turned to me, "A friend comes, have you ever fought a dragon before?" Then a large large Dragon dropped down.

It was green, it had a sail on its back and a drill on its head. Its tail was shaped like a fin, but it's eyes were crazy, the were like a goat's. "Fah moro do Alduin! Dov fent ahkron!" It screamed, Morgyna jumped off her horse, Shadowmere raced around the dragon and started attacking, "Nid! Zu'u fent ahkron, fah Zu'u los Dovahkiin! Faas dii zul!" She answered the beast, she drew her bow and shot it down the dragons gullet as it tried to speak again, it blew Fire. I jumped off Blaze, and attacked with war axes drawn. "KRII LUN!" Shouted Morgyna, the words came out purple and felt of Death. Her arrows now embedded them selves in its hide, and my and Galmar' s hits connected, he tried i fly away but she used the Thu'um again, "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" Her Shout spoke of the inevitability of death for mortals, the dragon fell from the sky. She advanced and drew a blade, it was dark and glowed red, it had a symbol of a bird on it. "Zu'u groso tol Zu'u krii hi Briinah," she whispered as she plunged her sword into its throat. It burst into flames, and its skin floated away. Red, gold and purple energy swirled around Morgyn, she collapsed. I ran to her, Galmar followed, "Are you well?" She moaned, "I can feel her pain and see her past, OH BY THE NINE NO!" She cried, I kneeled next to her, "What's wrong?" She was trembling, "She was a mother, her child is up there," she pointed to a rocky out cropping. "But only a dragon could get up there," reasoned Galmar, she smiled dryly, "It appears you have never met a Werewolf." She turned to me, I could see that there was something raging behind her eyes. "I trust you, if you trust him then you can tell him anything you want. Make sure he knows how sensitive this information is, wait in Ivarstead for me, take Shadowmere." She pulled a small ring out, it had a wolf head on it. She slipped it on and changed, she ran towards the rocky outcropping.

As we rode down I told Galmar almost everything, I did not tell him her past. "So you're telling me the only hope for the world is the 324 year-old werewolf Dragonborn who, has dragons in her head, is the listener for the Dark Brotherhood, Guildmaster of the Thieves guild, Harbinger of the Companions, and worships Deadra?" I thought on that, "Yes, although the only Deadra I would go so far as to say she worships would be, as she puts it, Lady Nocturnal and perhaps Sithis, from whom Shadowmere is a gift." He snorted, "The patron of luck, thieves, and shadow. What a lovely lady to worship. Plus the Lord of Death and the Void, who gives gifts like horses," I laughed as I corrected him, "Shadowmere is not just a horse, she is the the void given form," Shadowmere Nieghed, but it sounded like a death scream. "Oh shit! What in oblivion? Her horse, I mean, her piece of Void just screamed. You like this Elf?" I nodded, "I think I more than like her, Galmar. My problem is that she is strange! I could look past it, but I feel she won't. What do I do Galmar?"

"You tell her what you told me. I always thought werewolves were vicious, but I saw her walking along side you, it was like a overgrown dog. I think the feelings are returned, oh look here we are!"

We rented a two bed room in Vilemyr Inn. Galmar was asleep and I reading The book of the Dragonborn, when the window flew open. In jumped Morgyna silently, she took one look at the book and scoffed. Her coat wiggled, "You brought it back..." She nodded and opened her coat, a baby dragon the size of a large puppy jumped out, it had tiny wings and it was a green blue, its scales were tipped with red. It jumped onto Galmar, who jumped and stared at the little dragon, "But I didn't drink anything!" He looked at Morgyna who was whispering, "Meyz, kos pruzah Diikiir, Zu'u mindok hi laan wah mindok kolos mama went," it looked at her and squealed, Morgyna flinched. "Come here Diikiir!" It reluctantly clambered up her and snuggled into her arms. "You didn't kill it?" Asked Galmar, she rubbed its neck and steam puffed out of its nostrils, "Of course not! It was sitting in an empty nest, newly hatched. With no mother, I am now its mother, she once called her Diikiir. So that is what I call her."

She continued to murmur to it in both Dovahzul and Tamrielic. "So you are keeping a dragon as a pet?" She looked affronted, "No! I am raising it, like a child," she said. "It does not have a name?" I asked, "No, dragons earn their name, but Judnirgraag called him Dii kiir, my child. So I call her that," she looked at Galmar like she was sizing him up, "How much did you tell him?" She asked me, I told her what I had told Galmar. She nodded, "The only Deadra I worship is Lady Nocturnal, and even then I would not use the word worship, more exault, and Sithis I respect. I mean his consort uses me to tell people who to kill, and he gave Astrid a horse, who in turn gave me a horse." She looked overcome in memories. "Her mother, Judnirgraag, is telling me how to raise a dragon, his name, and that he is only 1 day old." She looked at the creature, tears rolled down her face onto the young dragon. She licked Morgyna, and made confused twittering noises. She rubbed it, "So what will you do now?" She sighed a deep sigh.

Morgyna p.o.v.

'Listen to me, Dii Kiir better be in good hands or I will krii you myself!' Yelled Judnirgraag. "I suppose I will go to Whiterun, I do have a dragon to catch." I saw Ulfric look at me, the kiss we had shared weighed heavily in my mind. I did love him, at least I think I did. Then the door opened, and someone I knew well peeked in.

"Guildmaster! We need you!" Then Etienne saw Ulfric and Galmar, "Jarl Ulfric, General Galmar," he said fist over his chest. "I do not mean to be intruding Lady Dragonborn, but your...ah, services are required elsewhere, is that a dragon?" I laughed, "Etienne, they know my identity, you just look silly! And yes this is Diikriir, she's a baby!" I said holding up my new kid. "Umm, yeah, Brynjolf is hurt, and he says he needs to tell you something, it's about the Nightingales," my breath hitched, "Brynjolf is hurt?" He nodded. I looked at Ulfric and Galmar, who were looking at Etienne, "I don't know when I'll return, but I'll be back." With that I strode out of the room


	7. Chapter 7

Unbound chapter 7

A/n Hello! This will be a shorter chapter. If you have any ideas that you'd like to see incorporated pm me or review.

Morgyna p.o.v.

Etienne and I rode hard towards Riften, Etienne's stallion which was gained in a dubious way, was wide eyed and panting, we followed a river. I made Shadowmere stop, she looked a little worn but far better than the frosty stallion beside me. I checked on Diikiir, he was resting peacefully in my saddle bag. "We relive our selves and heal the horses," I told him, "Good idea." He jumped off and wandered into the bushes. I grabbed four stamina potions, I poured two down Shadowmere's mouth. She had this happen to her before, the stallion however was new to the experience. Shadowmere screamed, and the stallion looked at her, I took my chance. Etienne returned, "Use healing hands on them," I told him as I walked to go relive myself. I came back and both of them were bathed in a golden glow. We continued.

Soon the walls of Riften came into view, I threw a coin purse at the sleeping stable hand, "Take good care of them."

"Yes ma'am," he squeaked, I nodded and retrieved my items. Diikiir trilled at the stable hand. He jumped, and worked faster. Along the way I had changed into my Nightingale armor, everyone in Riften knew who the owner of the armor was. I charged through the doors, I held Diikiir close and looked at Etienne, "When I say jump you jump! Understand? Good now hold my hand," he did, "JUMP! WULD NAH KEST!" We flew away, Etienne looked sick. We ran the rest of the way, I pushed the button on the tomb and entered the cistern.

"Ah, Morgyna, I'm glad you made it," said Karliah, "Where is he?"

"The ragged flagon," she answered, she followed us to the underground pub. When I opened the door I saw Brynjolf layed on two joined tables. I ran over, "What has happened?" He had a grimace of pain, there were claw marks on him accentuated by burns and arrows. It looked like a dragon attack but dragons don't use bows.

"Hey Lass...I don't feel too good. I don't know how you fight those Damn things..." He saw Diikiir milling about my feet. I saw how injured he was, I conjured healing hands. I let the magic flow over him. It was helping, but we needed a healer. "Why are there no fucking healers down here?" I swore. The barest glint of a memory shone in his green eyes, "There...once was...so long ago...I need to tell you...dragon...outside of...Riverwood," I could see he was dying, "That's it? You hurt yourself just to tell me that there is a dragon soul to collect?" I was crying now, "No...Lass, a wall...it had pictures of you..."

"How do I heal him?" I asked my dragons, 'I know not, but you are Dovah, and Dovah are powerful,' said Mirmulnir, "Well that's really draafus advice Mirmulnir!" I heard a snarl, 'Fos los dovahro zok suleykaar zun? Ni un jusk, ni un rax. Nii los un zul, mu vis vuldak lein voth nunon un vun. Los hi bahlaan do tet Dovahkiin? Vis hi wahl zaan? Uv los hi joor fahliil? Nuft hin vun!' Questioned Brithaargruth, 'What is dragon's most powerful weapon? Not our claw, not our tooth. It is our voice, we can change world with only our tongue. Are you worthy of title Dragonborn? Can you make a shout? Or are you mortal elf? Purpose your tongue!'

"I am worthy!" I snarled back, I was aware of everyone looking at me, I used my new knowledge of Dovahzul, I looked at Brynjolf, I could not lose him. He was important to us, the guild and the Nightingales would fall apart. Hs eyes were glassed over and his breaths were uneven and irregular. "SLEN HAAS YOLIR!" I shouted, only a faint wisp of gold light emerged. Brynjolf's eyes fluttered and I knew this was my last chance.

"I AM DOVAHKIIN! DESTINED TO DEFEAT ALDUIN FIRST BORN OF AKATOSH! I AM THE DRAGON OF THE NORTH, I AM A DRAGON! HEAR MY VOICE, SLEN HAAS YOLIR!" dust rained from the ceiling, and everyone cried and cursed in surprise. A Multicolored burst of Light hit dying thief and lifted him up. His wounds knit and he glowed a healthy colour, it was quite a spectacle but they only had eyes for me.

"Guildmaster?" Asked Vex, her voice far different than the usual sarcastic tone, "Get me a mirror!" My voice came as a hiss, and a snick of teeth. I looked at myself, I hissed in suprise, my fingers, the only thing I could see through the armor, were covered in scales. They were sharp and red, tipped white and gold, I had wicked looking claws. I ripped off my armor not caring about the many eyes. My whole body was covered in these scales, they weren't argonion scales, they were. "Dragon scales! What the actual fuck!" Vex came running back with a hand mirror, my image was terrifying. I my face had elongated a little, but my eyes were dragons eyes. They were the same color as mine, but they were reptilian, with no sclera. Then I felt it, it was like when I need to submit to the beast blood. But larger. "Lass?" Said Brynjolf, smiled seeing him healthy.

"Unless you can fit a dragon in here I suggest you let me through!" The crowd parted.

I ran to the graveyard, there I collapsed. I must have blacked out, because when I awoke I was a dragon. I was different than other dragons though, I had front legs for one, but my neck was long and swan-like. My wings which I unfurled were far larger than normal and had a deadly looking claw on the end. My tail had a foldable...fin on the end. (Like toothless! XD) I could see lifeforms, it was like regular sight overlayed with something stronger. I raised my wings and Shouted, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" Fire burst from my maw into the air. I looked at my feet, the Thieves guild was staring up at me. I laughed, it was deep but clear, lowered my long neck.

"This is an interesting turn of events is it not?" My voice was deeper but it was mine, it had its strange accent, even for a bosmer. "Guild master?" I wondered if dragons could roll their eyes. "Of course, who do you think I am?" 'Being a dragon was not so bad,' I thought. 'You now know why we feel so,' said Goldunkriid happily. I saw Brynjolf and Karliah push their way through the crowd, they were about to say something, when I heard.

"DRAGON!" I sighed, smoke curled from my nostrils, the guards advanced with weapons. I snorted, "You wouldn't kill the Dragonborn would you?" I mused, they stopped but did not lower their weapons, "Is this the Dragonborn?" All of them nodded, then a guard whispered into the captain's ear, the only reason I could hear it was due to my new senses.

"The whole of the thieves guild is here! We could take them in, cleanse Riften! Why not?" I growled, "Because their leader is a bloody Dragon!" The captain and the guard jumped, "Now go! And spread the word, any four legged Dragon is the Dovahkiin. Understand?" They all nodded and left. I looked down, Brynjolf was running his fingers through his hair, "Look Lass, I'm awfully sorry. I mean the wall said this would happen, it was near Riverwood, where you'll find a dragon." He was really stressing it, I was thankful though, I felt like I _belonged_ in this body. "Ah, calm yourself! I choose to heal you, because the guild needs you. Run it while I'm gone. But I saved your sorry ass back there, you owe me a new set of lockpicks and a tankerd of Bosmeri blood mead!" I turned to Karliah, "You keep him in check, you are equally important! I don't know when I'll be back." Then I remembered Diikiir, found her curled around my tail. I flicked her onto my back. "Etienne, I have a special job for you, but it is secret, do not be scared," I nodded my head and beat my powerful wings, flying came easily. I grabbed Etienne on my way out, careful not to cut him. "Don't worry, I'll bring him back!"

I set down near Riften, I set Etienne down. "This is really strange. Krosis Zu'u digress, I have more than one family. One is honourable, the other...quite the opposite," he looked at me, I sat. "I hope what you're saying is that you are sending me to the companions," he said hopefully, a laugh like a hissing fit erupted from me. "Would it be a secret if I sent someone there? No, what do you know of the Dark Brotherhood?" He audibly gulped, "The Dark Brotherhood...is a group of assassins. The guild often deals with them, and Maven Black-briar. Umm...they have 5 tenets?"

"Good, I am bringing back the tenets. I need you to take Shadowmere home, go to Dawnstar. To the north of the town you will find a Black door. Knock on it, it will ask you a question. By now you have alerted them, there are three people that might answer the door. The most probable is Babbet, she looks like a little girl, do not let her trick you. She is a vampire as old as I," the guild knew the lifespan of elves, "Next there is Nazir, he is a redguard. The one you hope should not answer is Cicero, he is a insane jester. No matter who answers, tell them their Listener sent you and-"

"Listener? You are the Listener?" I hissed in annoyance, "I am very wrapped in Skyrim. Either way tell them the Listener sent you, and would be angry if any harm came to one of her thieves. Tell them You were just sent to return Shadowmere until I return. Krosis I have given you such a hard task, but if you do succeed there is a reward. I expect it to be done in 3 days. Thank you." With that I flew off towards the Throat of the World.

A/n I know it was small but I hope it is exciting! What will Morgyna do now?


	8. Chapter 8

Unbound chap 8

A/n Greetings! The last chap was interesting huh? As always reveiw any Idea you have, or pm, if that's your thing.

Morgyna p.o.v.

Flying was the most awesome experience I have had, well apart from Ulfric. I flew high enough to not be attacked. The whole flight Judnirgraag yelled at me about making sure Diikiir did not fall. Then the huge mountain came into view, Diikiir snored happily. I loved flying, it saddened me to land. As landed my oversized wings caused flurries, Paarthurnax landed on his word wall.

"Wo los hi dovah? Zu'u mindok hi ni!" Who are you dragon? I know you not!' I dipped my head to the ground in a show of submission. Which just came to me, "Paarthurnax, I am Morgyna the Dovahkiin. I have, for some reason, transformed into a Dohvah." He looked shocked, "Is that a Goraan gein?" I sighed, "Geh, I killed her mother. So I took her in," he nodded, "Before or after?"

"Before."

"What did you do to cause this?" He asked.

"I healed a friend, with a shout. Because magic would not work, I knew no healing shouts. It was desperate, we had no healers and the guild needs him. So I asked the dragons and Brithaargruth challenged me, asked me if I was worthy of the title Dovahkiin. To shout him to health, to make a shout. So I did, but it did not work. So I screamed to the world that I was the Dohvahkin, that I was the Dragon of the North, that I was a dragon. The shout then worked but I was changing into a dragon, and here I am. Also why do I have front legs?" He shifted a little and Diikiir jumped off my back and licked rocks.

"The fact that you made a shout is amazing. It takes a experienced Dragon, or a experienced dragon helping a clever Nord to do that. I think you changed because you claimed yourself Dohvah. As for the body structure, your oversized wings, forelegs, ears, and the strange headdress, I have no idea. Try to reform into a human." I did, and it worked. I was standing in the freezing cold of the mountain, naked. I searched through my pack, "Draaf!" I had left my Nightingale armour in Riften. I changed into my ancient shrouded armour, I had to admit the skin-tight leather was attractive. "Can I change back, or is it like the beast blood?"

"I am sure you can return, your spirt is that of a Dohvah." I tried and it, again worked. "Thank you, I'll tell you of any developments. If a blade comes up here shout my name." With that I gathered Diikiir and jumped.

Ulfric p.o.v.

We had finally made it to Windhelm, I was setting down to take a nap. I thought about Morgyna, and how incredible she was. Her smile, her hair, her Lush green eyes, and most importantly the way she felt different than anything else. How she bared her very soul to the world. Then bells rang across the city.

"DRAGON! IT'S LANDING!" I sighed, and grabbed my war axes. I ran out the city with a group of guardsmen, Galmar following close. We were out of the gates, and I saw a dragon landing. Its wings were huge, each larger than the dragons body. It had wicked looking front legs, and a beautiful looking headdress of spikes. The weapons around it bristled, and two fleshy...things moved on either side of its head. 'Ears.' It turned to l look at me, its eyes were so familiar.

"STOP! DON'T ATTACK!" I told the troops, "Morgyna?" The dragon smiled. It folded the beautiful multicolored wings and dropped to Nirn. It slowly shrunk into a naked woman, Morgyna. But she was no longer purely mer, she had large wings on her back, and two horns up either side of her head. She saw the wings.

"Okay world, really, what the fuck? Hmm?" I laughed, she was still Morgyna. She wrapped the wings around her like a robe, each of the wings had a little claw that she interlocked. She turned to me, and I gasped. Her eyes were the same, except for that her pupils were slits like a cat. "Thank you Jarl Ulfric. For not allowing your men to murder me," she turned to the men, "You are dismissed," they looked at me, "Shoo!"

"Stormblade, you're a dragon?"

She sighed a sigh that came from a well of pain, "Yes, It appears that dragonborn is more literal than I had thought. Do you care to walk with me?" She looked at me, eyes like broken glass. I nodded. "Galmar, can you...do something?" He smiled.

"Do you know how to pick them!"

She started walking I followed, she gave me a smile that did not reach her eyes. "I'm changing, what would thy mother say?" I nodded and turned around, "I'm decent!"

She was dressed in a tunic and jacket, probably with a slit in a back for her wings, which were flared behind her and skin-tight leather pants. "I like your horns, I think they're brit." I said remembering when she fell through my window. "Horns? What do you mean?" I walked up to her and grabbed her hand, I traced it to the horns that now graced her head. She gasped and shook her head sending her hair all over the place. I grabbed her face and kissed her, she kissed back, my eyes closed. All I could feel was her, and her scent of fire and evergreen overwhelmed me. I opened my eyes to see hers, they were back to normal, but the lighting was off. She had wrapped her wings around us, she smiled a real smile. "I love you," she startled and her eyes returned to the cat slits. She shook her head removing her wings, "You shouldn't, I am so sorry, I can't return it. Oh how I wish, but I can't," then Diikiir walked around her.

"Lokaal?" She looked surprised, then shook her head, "Your first word and you antagonize me?" Her eyes kept changing from the ones I knew and her new ones. I stepped towards her, she flared her wings in alarm. "Ulfric I'm sorry, oh the krosis I feel. But I can't love you, I'm no longer even an elf. I'm a dovah, find yourself a phenomenal woman or elf, if that's what you prefer, but don't peruse a dovah. Please, leave, please." Her wings went limp and she fell to the ground. I went to her and she proactively threw her wings around her, making a tent.

"Please, Jarl Ulfric, all I came to ask is, will you please notify everyone not to attack a four legged Dragon, for its the Dovahkiin?" Came a muffled question, "Of course," she sighed, "Thank you, now can you please leave?" Her voice was uneven and broken, "That I can't do." I heard sobbing, so I rubbed her exposed back. We sat like that for awhile, Diikiir kept whispering lokaal. Her wings lifted a little, her face was tear streaked.

"Do you know how long a dovah lives?" She asked, "I do not," she was shaking, "We are immortal, the only way a dragon soul dies is if I kill them," I was gobsmacked, she was immortal? "But I thought in the dragon wars that many were killed," she took a deep breath. "If they are killed by any but me their soul go's to Graagnirboden, waiting to be resurrected. I'm sorry but I can't do this to you, to myself," she started to walk off, "Wait!" She shook her head, "I can't Ulfric, if I love you I'll forever wait to die to be with you, and even if I die I don't know where I'll end up. I have pledged my soul to most of the deadric princes and Graagnirboden and Soverngard. Ulfric I can't do it, it will be a destructive relationship. I am a dragon, even now my soul yearns to fly. Goodbye Ulfric, when this is all over I'll leave and be a happy dragon. I...love you." With that she grabbed Diikiir, and morphed into a crying dragon, and flew away. I fell to my knees weeping.

Morgyna p.o.v.

I was steadily winging it towards Whiterun, I was soul crushingly sad. 'Did I do the right thing?' I got mixed results, 'No, you have only caused undue sadness,' was Goldunkriid's response, 'But she saved herself from further krosis!' Said Zaankloksuum. I flew on, and I saw a familiar figure, so I landed. I was about to morph when Farkas raised his sword. "Stop! Farkas calm yourself!" He stopped running towards me.

"What is this?" He asked, I sighed, "Wait a second Ice Brain," I quickly morphed, finishing with my wings already around me. He made a face, "Harbinger?"

"Duh! How many other dragonborn bosmer do you know?" I asked, he nodded, "You look sad, what happened? Who do the Companions have to smash?" I smiled, Farkas was very protective towards me. "It was me, I made myself sad," his eyebrows scrunched, "Hmm, where are you going?"

"Whiterun, to Dragonsreach," his face broke into a huge smile, "Good we can walk there together!" He said excitedly, but I had a better idea, "Walk...how about...have you ever flown before?" He shook his head, "No, I mean I've gotten flung by a giant once. Is that a Dragonling?" Diikiir twittered, "Nid lokaal!" I hissed at him, "Shush, Dii lokaal laas los ni wah kos zaan wah Lein," I turned to Farkas, "You'll have to hold on to Diikiir, umm..." my hands were underneath my wings and I was naked. Farkas saw this and nodded, "Like the beast blood?" I nodded and he turned around, I quickly undid my wings and lifted my arms fastening my wings below at my collarbone. I bent down and grabbed Diikiir.

"Farkas?" He turned back around, I handed him the dog sized dragon, he frowned, "You have horns..." I nodded. Then I turned back into a dragon, "Aela will be jealous!" I laughed a rough hissy sound, "Ha, yes she shall, get on," I flattened my neck to the ground, "Are you sure? I am not light," I scoffed, "Of course, I am a dragon Farkas, you shan't hurt me!" He climbed on, he was not light, but also not to heavy. I spread my wings and whooped, "Are you ready to see the world?"

"Yes!" I jumped and flapped getting airborne, I wanted to make this special for Farkas, it made me sad to know that no other person would fly like I can. I flew straight up, we were up quite high, the world gently curved, "How are you, Farkas?" I got no answer, I twisted my neck, Farkas was turning blue, "Air...No...air!" I dove down. "That's better!"

"I'm sorry!" I was scared, I felt no problem up there, what was wrong with Farkas. 'The air is thin up in the sky, no dovah knows why." Mirmulnir admitted. "So you can turn into a dragon?" asked Farkas, "No, I am a dragon that can turn into a Elf, I just never knew." He sat silent, I flew on, relishing the feeling of air beneath my wings. "Why we're you sad? I mean if you had finally found out what you were why wouldn't you be rejoicing?" I was stunned, "Farkas I think you may be wiser than Vilkas, but I was sad because my true self has made it impossible for me to continue a relationship."

The walls of Whiterun appeared, "That was far quicker than a walk! Do we have to hurt this person because they dislike dragons?" I laughed, "No Farkas it was I who ended it, because I wouldn't let him have the pain of waiting in Sovengard awaiting a dragon. Hold on tight, to Diikiir and I!" I folded my wings and dropped into a steep decline, straight towards Jorvaskar. There were cries of "DRAGON!" But the pure joy of flight smothered them, I snapped open my wings at the last second. Stopping cold over the training area, I gave out a bugle of joy. I saw the Companions gathered Aela raised her bow, but Vilkas's cry of "FARKAS? WHAT IN THE NINE HOLDS ARE YOU DOING ON A DRAGON!?" stopped her.

"DON'T ATTACK! DON'T LET THE GUARDS ATTACK!" screamed Farkas, I gently dropped down on the training yard. I lowered my neck letting Farkas off, I then changed. There were gasps from everybody, I smiled, my cloak of wings in place.

"Harbinger?" Asked Ria, I laughed, "Honestly why do I keep getting that question? I mean Skyrim alone has a strange...archer who hates knees! Now how strange is it that the Dragon born is a dragon?" A couple guards hissed, one screamed.

"YOU MOCK MY PAIN!"

"I most certainly do not! I have gotten more arrows in the knee than all of you combined," I huffed turning to Aela, "Can you help me? I'm going to fight a dragon But I don't have any armour that fits me anymore."

Aela nodded, I followed her into Jorvaskar, and into her room. "So, wings..." I chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose it's a side effect of the whole dragon thing, and the horns too!" I inclined my head, in a way that showed them off. "None of my armour has any way to let these things through, and I've got to go fight a dragon...tomorrow." I said because I yawned loudly. Aela nodded, "Do you have any armour you'd like to take to Eorlund?" I pulled out my Thieves guild armour, "This'll do," the huntress nodded. "Leather, easier to pierce than metal. So, you still have the beast blood."

It was not a question. "Yes, that hasn't changed. I know you do, Farkas and Vilkas are happy without it. I am glad for them, I wouldn't get rid of the blood if there was gold the size of a volcano. I always wondered why I never felt...comfortable in this body, now I know. I'm not met I am dov, it makes life...not easier, maybe simpler? Either way I am happy for the knowledge." She seemed unfazed by it all.

"Kodlak thought you held a certain strength of spirit, well now we know why. I'll go get this modified. I knew there was something different about you, when you get angry my beast cowers." With that she left. I had inherited Kodlak's old place, so I went there ready to fall into bed. Farkas interrupted, he handed me Diikiir.

"Vilkas fed it chopped elk, and cheese. Eorland requests your presence, and thank you, for giving me a ride," I smiled at him, "It was the least I could do, Sheild-brother. Tell Eorland I'll be there." I entered the room. I changed into my slashed tunic and pants, and I started towards the Skyforge.

At the top I heard, "Harbinger! You caused quite a commotion, coming in as a dragon!" I yawned, "You needed me?" He grinned and inclined his head towards me, "Yeah, I've never worked with wings before," I snickered, "It's new for me too!" I spread them out, they were a good 12 feet, more than twice my height. And I was quite tall for a Bosmer at 5'6". He whistled, "Big be those! Can you fly with them?" I pondered that while he took measurements.

"I suppose I could...maybe I'll try after I'm done here!" After what felt like ages he finished. I flashed him a smile, "Wish me luck!" I jumped off the sky forge, I spread my wings. They caught the air and propelled me up, I whooped. They worked wonderfully, I took a quick flight over the market district. The sun was setting, I realized I had been up for two days, I needed to sleep. As I passed Eorland I screamed, "They work!" I landed at the door to Jorvaskar, I walked in straight to bed. I fell in, thinking only of lost love, Diikiir jumped into bed with me. I fell asleep crying on the poor dragon.


	9. Chapter 9

Unbound chap 9

A/N Soooo, guys there is no excuse for how long I've waited to update, but fear not for I have received an excellent gift, a laptop. Brand New! My very own, so updates shall occur far more frequently. Also, Diikiir is male, sorry about the mixed pronouns.

P.O.V. Morgyna

A huge black dragon loomed over me, Alduin.

"Eh, Dovahkiin lost pogaas vuldak? Zu'u koraav hi broke vau tol mal fusvok voth joor jul, studen Zu'u fen dor nau hin krosis!" Alduin screamed launching into the air, 'Ah, Dovahkiin has much change? I see you broke off that little toss with mortal man, excellent I will prey on your sorrow!' His wings sent eddies of air, buffeting me back. I screamed, Alduin laughed, "You call yourself dovah? Yet you scream like a wounded child!"

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" I Shouted hoping to incapacitate him, he simply chuckled, "That worked on me years ago, but not now." He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me to pieces.

"WAKE UP! Gods get up, or you will Shout the damn hall down!" It was not Alduin, thank Sithis, it was Vilkas. When I tumbled off the bed my wings snapped out to catch myself, cracking Vilkas straight in the nose. I stepped on a broken vase, "Oh, fucking gods, dammit, what do you need?" Vilkas was bleeding all over the place, so I cast a simple healing spell. "Oh, sweet Shor that feels better, you were Shouting down the hall. Aela is having a fit, her mother's box fell over."

"Shouting Jorrvaskr down? I didn't think that was possible."

"Of course it's possible, anyway what was going on? You were Shouting in your sleep, I didn't know _that _was possible." I sat back down on the bed and started picking the glass out of my foot, pouring healing salve on when necessary. I was very concerned, was nowhere safe? "Bad dream," was my final answer, "A bad dream? You are telling me that your bad dreams can knock halls down?"

"Yes that is what I'm saying, can you get me some bandages?" Vilkas nodded and left. I heard a sniffling sound, Under my bed was Diikiir, he had a bad cut on his front wrist. I healed it and held him close. 'Your Thu'um is strong!' cried Goldunkriid, "Yes, a little too strong. I am not allowed to shake down halls!" I put on my slit tunic and some trousers, when I limped out all of the Companions were waiting for me.

"Harbinger, are you well?" asked Farkas, "I'm fine, I need only bandages," just then Vilkas ran up with bandages, "See! Here they are! Thank you Vilkas."

"'Twas nothing Harbinger, Eorland says your armour is finished." I nodded, ' Tol qah los ni fit wah krif diistkiin do Bormah! qah wahlaan do vulom nimaar los gut favorble wah vahk reld armour do tokah, nii los wahlaan ni fah krif, nuz fah gahlot!' Said Vulthuryol, 'That armor is not fit to fight firstborn of Father! Armor built of darkness itself is far favorable to easy leather armour of guild, it is built not for fight, but for stealth.'

'I know, but that armour is is in Riften, so that will have to do,' I told Vulthuryol. She huffed, I looked at Aela, "I'm sorry about your mothers box, Aela."

"All is well, it did not break. You should go get your armour, the Jarl called after you." I nodded and headed out. At the Skyforge Eorland handed my thieves guild armour.

"Leather armour is harder to improve than steel or iron or even elven, because, what do you add to make it better? Plus this is enchanted, so I had to get Farengar up here – That man is as crazy as a skeever – but I did it, hopefully this is good enough to fight Alduin. Gods know I wish I could do more. Go get that dragon lass!" I gave him a hug, the gruff Nord blushed. "Good luck lass, don't get yourself killed. Who would be Harbinger? Kodlak chose correctly lass, we would hate to lose you."

At Dragon's reach Jarl Vignar, that kept getting me, Vignar the grumpy, forgetful, curmudgeonly companion was the new Jarl of Whiterun. I was no judge of Jarls, but I thought he was a good Jarl. Jarl Vignar met me at the door.

"Are you ready? Farengar is quite excited." 'Of course he is,' I thought, 'Fahvos?' asked Britmiinpaak, who was obsessed with how humans worked, 'Why?'

'He is interested in dov, rok los kusahraal ko dov. I shudder to think of what might happen if he knows of my ability, Zu'u motaad wah lorot do fos uld koros waan rok mindok do dii vosmaar."

It was a silent walk filled with nervousness for what I was about to do. I was going to call Alduin's lieutenant to a city where many of my friends resided! Even Vignar could not be more anxious, on my way past one of the great tables I called to Lydia, "HEY! You wanna follow me? I am fighting a dragon!" Lydia shook her head, dropped her tankard and called back.

"I would not miss it, my Thane. I wore my armour just for it!" We all made our way to the great porch, Farengar was grinning and ringing his hands. When he saw me he stopped.

"So it is true! You can be a dragon! I wondered why old Eorland needed my assistance." I froze, then Lydia leaned over and whispered, "I would not worry, the man may like dragons but he is too timid to ask to test you or whatever. But I've been meaning to ask you about the whole dragon thing," I simply nodded not wanting to discuss it in the open, for it felt very personal.

"Just tell us when you need to drop the trap, Dragonborn!" called the guard next to the lever, again I nodded. I moved to the edge, even now the wind called to me. The drop was alluring, if I could just drop and change I would be free of all my obligations. I could fly free and never would someone come to me to ask a menial out of me. I would be free, I could take Ulfric and damn the rest of Nirn, let it crumble around us. To not care if the world is shocked or angry, or even if it's dead, just us. The wind was whipping fabulously and I jumped would be completely dovah. 'Bo stin med vahzah dovah!' cried a dragon, but I was to enthralled to know who, but their advice was tantalizing.

"Thane?" Lydia whispered breaking me from the enchantment, I realized I was on the wall leaning towards the empty sky, wings spread in preparation for flight, legs bunched to jump. I quickly got back on the porch and said, "Lets get going, OD AH VIING!" The shout reverberated over the world, everyone looked uneasy. Suddenly a screech pierced the sky stirring my soul. A red and white dragon swooped down and snatched up the guard next to me and dropping him. The other guards gasped and I readied myself.

"ZOOR ZAH FRUL!" The blue Shout surrounded Odahviing and dragged him down, he looked at me with something I couldn't quite read when it hit me, something scrabbled at my very soul and whispered, 'Mortal! Mortal! Mortal! Mortals die! Mortals die, their souls leave their body never to return!' I stumbled and Lydia caught me and propped me up again.

'You are no longer truly joor, the Shout shall harm you too, but it won't incapacitate you, for you were once mortal.' said Mirmulnir. I grabbed my Nightingale blade and started hacking away, but not killing. I led him back but he looked up and saw the trap, he chuckled and caught me off guard, he snapped forward and grabbed around the middle and backed straight off the cliff.

"Hi meyus half-ling hi lor hi vust horvutah zey med Numunnax, hi fen ni horvutah zey med kodaav!" he hissed, 'You foolish half-ling you thought you could trap me like Numunnax, you will not trap me like bear!' I saw only one way to escape, I started changing. I spun my head around and snapped him on the neck until he let me go. If I thought flying was great fighting was just as good. I flew up forcing him to follow leveling out I spit fire at him.

"Rigir vok!" I screamed towards the porch, then realizing I had said it in dovahzul I tried again, "Get back!" They looked confused at the extra dragon. I flew at him grabbing his shoulders and pinning him to the porch.

"Ha, studen! Hi los truly laat Dovahkiin! Hi los surely tiidmah wah viik Alduin, bek vos zey vok." He laughed, 'Ha, excellent! You are truly last Dragonborn! You are surely destine to defeat Alduin, okay able me up.' I looked at him suspiciously, "AH, it is good that you do not trust me yet, but I have information you need, so let me up. Look I am speaking in your mortal speak for joor friends."

'Listen to him,' said Goldunkriid, I scooted back but the porch was too small for two dragons. I changed back and wrapped my wings around me, my torso was aflame in pain. I gulped a quick minor healing potion, it tasted of taffy in liquid form, only because I made it that way, most potions tasted like the ingredients from which the were made. I was behind Odahviing now so I moved towards the rest of the group. "You are bleeding, where his claw punctured your wing, and on your back. We need to get you to a healer." murmured Lydia worriedly, I waved her away and stepped to Odahviing.

"I need to know where Alduin is hiding." I told him, he lifted his head and roared in laughter, "Oh, Dovahkiin, you are fortunate that I have chosen to go my own way, for a loyal dovah would kill you for telling such a truth. That is what he is doing, hiding, for his defeat on The Throat of The World was weakened him greatly. See some dragons took his defeat as proof that you are destined to win, myself included.

"So back to your point, where is he hiding? The correct question is, 'How can I get to where he is at?' There is a temple, accessible only by wing, Skuldafn. That can get you there." I was very cautious, "Where is 'there'?" I asked. Odahviing looked at me with an unreadable glint, "Sovngard, he is consuming the souls of the honoured dead as we speak, a position he guards jealously." The Nords got furious, except for Lydia.

"She's going to Sovngard, but only dead people go to Sovngard. My Thane, as your housecarl I am supposed to die for you not you for me!" She cried, Odahviing looked at her with...pity? "Worry not small one, dragons have impunity in such places. Your Thane need not die." He said this while eying me with a look that said, 'But that does not mean you won't.'

Sovngard, the Nordic afterlife, I was headed there. 'You'll be the only dovah to enter other than Alduin!' Said Vulthuryol, "Where is this Skuldafn? How long a flight?" I asked Odahviing, "Half a day's flight." I nodded.

"In two days, at high noon meet me here. Guards, if you see him flying around do not attack, Odahviing do not attack any joor, please." I grabbed Lydia's arm and left. She took me to Kynareth's temple. There they healed my torso and stitched up my wing. "We have never had the pleasure to heal a Dragonborn," Said the priestess, I nodded and said, "Your tools need to be blest or else I'll ruin them." It turned out they used Glass tools. After it all I gave Lydia a hug.

"I am so sorry, I am a terrible friend always leaving you, you are the best friend I could ask for. And I know I've already thrown so much at you, but could you watch my dragon-ling while I'm gone and if I die?" I asked her, "You know much Dovahzul, I would prefer him growing up with you rather than Odahviing, please?" She looked at me with such trusting eyes, "Of course my Thane I would be honoured." She answered, I smiled deeply.

"Excellent, I own Breezehome, it is yours unless I say other wise. Follow me I'll go get Diikiir and tell the Companions where I'm going."

Ulfric P.O.V

Yesterday the world had shaken with the sound of the Dovahkiin calling a dragon, I had tried to go to Whiterun but Galmar would not let me saying, "Ulfric, by the time you get there she'll be gone, that elf is as fickle as a fish." Currently I was drinking heavily with said annoying bear.

"Honestly, Ulfric you could have any woman you wanted, yet you want the one you can't have!" It went on like this for hours until I felt the need to sleep. When I entered the room something felt immediately off, there was a soft sniffling sound the stopped as soon as I entered. I looked at the darkest corner and saw a dark shape that was malformed. It had wings and horns, so of course I knew who it was.

"Morgyna? Why are you here? I thought...never mind. What's wrong?" At my voice she started sobbing, I went over there to wrap my arms around her, but when I did she yelped in pain. I lit a candle and saw she was cradling her left wing and arm. There was a long gash from her bottom wing membrane to her wrist, and she was naked. "What happened?!" she looked up,

"Joor don't really like dov. Do they? I was so hungry, I ate an elk. Then a group of hunters started attacking me, I killed one of them, but I was wounded and so I flew away, I made it to city limits and changed. I made it here, I didn't even mean to come here, it is where my wings took me." She was pale and bleeding heavily, she had blood all on her maw. I dug through a chest and found it, a potion of ultimate healing. I handed it to her, she pushed away at first.

"I am not that hurt, do you know how hard to make those are?" She defended, "Of course I know how hard they are to make, where do you think I got it?" I countered, she begrudgingly took it and drained it. I saw the healing liquid make its way through her, healing wounds and leaving only scars. "By the gods Ulfric, I am such a terrible person. I wanted you to forget me, but now I'm just making it hard, I love you too much to do this. I ought to leave, I am so sorry." She rose and headed towards the window but I stopped her.

"Look, I am a grown man and I don't wish to forget you, and if you think it will better me to leave me, it won't." Then I kissed her, she kissed back, the blood on her mouth was also in it. "Wait, before you do this you should know where I'm going tomorrow, Sovngard. That is where Alduin is, he is eating the souls of the honoured dead."

"Sovngard, huh, not where I expected him to be," I said, "You have to go there? Are you coming back?"

"I don't know, I could die, I could lose, I don't know!" She said holding on to me. I held her harder, she was so small, I was almost 2 feet taller than her. I wanted to protect her, but I knew she would not like that. "I couldn't forget you, how could you forget a dragon in human form that once loved you?" I asked her, she looked up at me strangely, "Once? What do you mean by that?" she asked, "Well when you left me outside of the city I figured you had never or figured out your mistake and stopped loving or enjoying me."

She wrapped her wings around us and buried her head in my chest. "Never, it was so hard to rip out your heart like that and then mine. At Helgen you interested me, but then I met you again, and you did more than interest me," she said nuzzling me, "Um, Morgyna, you are still naked you know." I said awkwardly, avoiding looking at her but unable to deny the sensations she was creating. "Of course I know, for such a man you are awfully unreceptive to such strong hints," she answered, rubbing herself on me and pulling me towards the bed, "Oh!" was my brilliant answer.

She was curled around me, rubbing my chest with one hand, the other my hair, her head was resting in the hollow of my neck. I was happy her horns were small and not the size her dragon ones. I was rubbing her chin which was eliciting a dog-like huffing noise.

"Gods above, Ulfric you should of told me you were so prowessed in the finer forms of pleasure, Alduin might have to take a rain check," She purred bucking her hips towards me, I laughed, "It is not like you didn't hold out on me, you were better than a Dibellan priestess!" Then I realized what I had said. But she just laughed and said, "No cheap whores for you huh?" I laughed too. Then the door opened and Galmar walked in.

"Ulfr-OH! I thought you said she left!" He started to back out when a wave of purple and black shadow radiated through the room and a floating woman with much exposed cleavage and two birds on her arms appeared. Morgyna had not startled when Galmar walked in, but now she stood straight up in a blanket drape and said. "My Lady Nocturnal! I did not expect you."

"Obviously, nevertheless I come bearing gifts. I heard to save our word, which by the way I live in and would prefer not to end, you must go to Sovngard but all you have is Thieves Guild armour, now not that that armour is not great, but the Dovahkiin of old wore steel and still lost. So I know you left your Nightingale armour in Riften, and anyway it would not fit any more. So I took the liberty of getting you a new one. You are the only hope and I would prefer for you not to fail.

"Oh and Hircine sends you something too, he says that even though he does not believe in sleep he thinks it might be useful for you, also he has given you control over your beast, stating that the best hunters have full control." With that Nocturnal left and Morgyna sat down. I made a shooing gesture towards Galmar and he too left. I started pulling on on some pants when Morgyna asked, "How late is it?" I looked out the window, "The moon is high, so midnight, why? Are you leaving, me again?" She shook her head then amended herself, "Well tomorrow I must be at Whiterun by high noon, so I'll have to leave before it is too late, but no I am so tired. I was wondering if I could sleep here?"

"Of course, come here." I answered tucking her in and then holding her close through the night.

A/N I might have to change the rating to M, I mean it was not _Explicit _but it did not leave anything to the imagination. Anyway I liked the Idea that the Daedra do not wish for the world to end. I think this might be the longest chap yet! Reveiw! Please?


	10. Chapter 10

Unbound chap 10

A/N Oh My Sithis GUYS this computer is the stuff! And I just bought Skyrim on it! Please remember to review, I need all the encouragement I can get. You should know that writers get nothing but the joy of writing, and the pure unadulterated joy of someone you've never spoken to telling you, "Yeah, you're cool, you're someone who I will actually take the time out of the day to view your stuff!" Reviews are the food and drink of a fanfic writer, the very reason to continue to write, because why would I continue to write a story that I feel anxious and unsure about if no one says, "YEAH DIS GOOOD!" Now I would also like to state that I have read each of your comments and I appreciate each one, so far I have gotten no flames. I will listen to all suggestions. And you are always open to PM me.

Morgyna P.O.V.

I had just slept, for real. I had no dreams and I awoke feeling fully rested, and curled around Ulfric, who was snoring softly with a contented look on his face. I also noticed I was completely naked, and I needed to clean myself. The full weight of last night hit me and I almost screamed. I knew I loved the man, and I was pretty sure he did not hate me, but I was worried that this would forever stain my reputation in the Stormcloak army. Then I remembered what today was, today either Alduin or I would triumph. I slowly and silently climbed out of the bed where Ulfric was resting. I looked back at him, he was resting peacefully. I wondered what time it was. I was surprised, the sky was still a soft purple-pink. I had more than enough time to cleanse myself, and to preform a ritual that should probably observe.

I put on one of Ulfric's tunics. Then I rummaged through my bag for clean small clothes. I crept out of the room and towards the bathing room. In the bathing room there were several large tubs. There was a hearth for heating water. I did so, I rummaged around for soap, finding an interesting one, Bosmeri fat soap. I had not had the luxury of using such soap since my mother made it in the big pots out side of the tree house. It was scented only by the blood used to make it. I grabbed it and entered the tub. I lathered myself richly, turning the water a rusty red. I used some of the hair soaps and oils, making my hair soft.

I rinsed, and let the water down a drain that seemed to lead to sewers. I rose and toweled off, I cursed. I had forgotten my stuff in Ulfric's room. I put on the small clothes and Ulfric's tunic, as I walked back to the room. I noticed that the servants were already up and about. Many of them gave me interested looks, one even loudly proclaimed that Ulfric would not mope anymore. I entered the room quietly trying not to wake Ulfric. I picked up the new armour, it had no wing holes. I was confused, why would Nocturnal give me armour she knew would not fit? I started to rub the spot where the join that fixed my wings to my shoulders should go when my thumb...fell through the armour. I almost laughed, it was so simple. Khajiit and Argonian armour didn't have holes, they used magic. Of course Nocturnal would do that so I would not have armour with holes. I quickly started to put on the armour, all except for the hood, for I still had warpaint to apply. I started packing when I heard him start to stir. I quieted staying still.

"Dammit! I suppose she has already left, damn dragons." He called out, causing me to chuckle. He looked over and startled, "What in—why are you up?"

"That is the first thing you ask? I will tell you but first let me finish packing." While I was packing he dressed, I sat down on Ulfric's table and he followed suit. "What time must you leave?" He asked.

"Well like I said I need to be at Whiterun by sun high. And that is a quarter days flight, so I can spend a quarter of a day here, and that is half over," He looked at me confused, "So you are saying that it takes three hours to get from here to Whiterun. And you can stay here for one and a half hours?" He asked, I nodded, "I forgot about the hour system. I'm sorry Ulfric, I mean I completely forgot of joor systems."

'Hi fend ni fraan krosis. Hi los dovah, dov nuft krein ahrk iilah fah tiid, ni wahlaan drendiir fah tiid!' Screamed Rovulheim.

"It is okay. How about you eat breakfast with me?" I looked at him, "I thought you might not want all of Tamriel know you've bedded a dovah. I mean Galmar and Nocturnal know, but Galmar is your best friend and Lady Nocturnal is well..Lady Nocturnal. Dov are not particularly well liked, it might hurt your reputation."

"Hurt my reputation? I do not think it will, anyway anyone who wishes to say that I am less of a man for being with you deserves to taste a blade," I laughed, "Well put, come, I'll eat with you." This man had an incredible ability to make me relax. As we were moving through the doorway he cocked his head and sniffed, he worried me so I sniffed to. I did not smell anything of particular interest, Ulfric's bed needed to be changed but other than that I smelled nothing. I turned towards him, "What do you smell? Danger?"

"No...blood. Are you hurt?" He asked, then I understood, the Bosmeri fat soap. "No, I'm fine it is just that I found fat soap. Why did you even have fat soap?" I asked him. He gave me a strange look, "What in oblivion is 'fat soap'?" I laughed and moved forward, "Fat soap is a soap that is adherent to the Green Pact." I answered holding open the door to the hallway. By now the hallway was full with guards and servants. "The Green Pact?" I wrapped one wing around his shoulders like an arm.

"How could you not know about the Green Pact? Whenever I am in the Green I stick strictly to it." Then it hit me, I could never again stick to the Treaty of Frond and Leaf. One of the more important parts of the green pact is that the form of the Bosmer is sacred and not to be changed, excluding the Wild Hunt. And I was already a werewolf, physically changed, and a fucking dragon. My mother would be so hurt, my father, as brother of the chief would be required to either condemn me to the ooze or find some way to appease Y'ffre.

We walked down the stairs that led to the other hallways, as we moved a guard started to say something.

"Jarl, you are up early – OH! Dragonborn welcome! We didn't know you were here!" I laughed and said good morning, but I accidentally said, "Pruzah feyl!"

The guard gave me the strangest look, I did not know I had slipped up until Ulfric elbowed me and whispered, "Pruzah feyl? You mean Good morning." I nodded and repeated in the correct language. We continued and I whispered to him, "Krosis, lokaal, my mind is on something else," He chuckled and thinking about what I had just said I laughed too.

We turned right down the stairs that led to the War Room. "Lokaal? Is that a term of endearment, Dragoness?" I giggled, "Perhaps, Bear, you know what lokaal means, do you not?"

"Of course I do, you keep forgetting that I lived with the Greybeards," He said holding open the door to the War Room. "True, I suppose you did." I retorted.

"Did what, hmm. I thought you would be gone by now, Stormblade. After tonight I thought you would clear out." Said Galmar as we entered.

"Ulfric convinced me to stay for breakfast. But I did not think you to be up so early, Galmar," I answered, "Well I couldn't really sleep well after last night," I slapped his shoulder, "No, that's not what I meant, I meant getting jumped by a Daedric prince, after that whole...thing," he quickly responded. "I've got to go soon, so lets eat." I said, hoping to get something in my belly.

"Anyway, Galmar, you should knock. I've been telling you this for years." Said Ulfric, exasperated. "I think I will, now." Galmar intoned, heading towards the long table, where sausages, breakfast breads, eggs, potatoes, and what looked like chicken. I turned to Ulfric, "Who is this for? We can't eat all this!" I said, "Who does this go to?" I asked.

"Anything not eaten is given to the guards, but sometimes if there is too much for even that we give it to Candlehearth. Welcome Stormblade," answered Jorleif walking up, I nodded and replied, "Fine feyl to you Jorleif," then I turned to Ulfric, "Let us hurry I'll need to go soon." Then I moved towards the table.

'Ah, food, pruzah,' Mirmulnir said softly, 'What? Do you feel hunger?' I asked, confused, 'Nid, but we feel your hunger. Same as we feel your faaz, yesterday was terrible. You should work not to do that again.' I sighed, did they think I had purposefully harmed myself? Ulfric did not see the full extent of the damage, I had expected the hunters to be armed with bows, as most are, but one had a huge Ancient Nordic great-sword. That was the one who had butchered me from the crook of the wing to wrist.

I had also been shot in the face and neck, but since I was a dovah at time my scales protected me from any true harm. I had mostly fought them off when the man with the great–sword had attacked, I had bit and scratched and Shouted, first I had told him I was the Dovahkiin. He did not listen, I was forced to kill him. The others had backed off, I picked the arrows out of my face and neck. By the time I looked up they had left, I had changed and gulped all of my health potions I had.

Then I had returned to dovah form and gritted through my pain, which was excruciating, and started flying. I did not know to where, I simply screwed my eyes shut and flew. When I _had_ to stop I landed and realized I was just outside of Windhelm. It was night and none of the guards seemed to notice or care that a bleeding dragon just crashed down near the gates. I steeled myself and changed again.

The faaz, the pain was duzuntaas, debilitating. My feyfaliil, Bosmer, form was not suited to endure such things, and my dovah mind was clouding over my more conventional mind. I looked over my wounds, the main cut was from wrist to wing tip. I grabbed some snow and put it on the wound, creating an exhilarating mix of pain and relief. I distantly heard a dragon try to talk to me in my mind, but I didn't understand. I desperately dug through my bag, hoping, praying, for another potion as my life blood bled out. I found two minor potions of healing I had stolen, I quickly drained them and rummaged for more. I near cried in joy when I found a vigorous healing potion.

The potion had a euphoric effect, I watched as the wound knit back together, not all the way together, but you take what you can get. I knew that there was a healer here, Wuunferth. So I flew, but in feyfaliil form. Then I felt a ripping sensation and a zomaar, terrible, faaz. My bottom wing membrane had ripped, I was near the Palace of the Kings. I simply tumbled into Ulfric's bedroom and that is where he found me.

Back at the table I was stuffing my face with bacon and laughing at something Galmar had said. I told the whole table about The Green Pact. I laughed at their disgust at the whole Meat Mandate, "But Dragonborn, you no longer partake in human, or elf flesh do you?" Asked Jorleif, concerned. Ulfric, Galmar, and I all shared a glance, we all knew that werewolves were man and mer munchers.

"No, Jorleif, I do not eat human flesh, not because I find it morally wrong, but because you have laws against it here." Was my smooth lie and a truth. When I was finally satiated I excused myself, and whispered to Ulfric, "I must leave, but I must first go to your room to put on warpaint, so I will be back down." With that I sauntered off, wiggling my hips especially for Ulfric. When I was in the War Room and out of sight I heard Galmar whistle.

"Gods Ulfric, you can choose 'em." Galmar laughed. I chuckled myself and ran up the stairs to Ulfric's room.

There I looked for my bag, I found it beside the bed. As I looked through it I found a note that was not there before, it had two words on the front. _To Morgyna, _ I opened it.

_Dear Morgyna, _

_Last night you fell asleep quickly after Nocturnal arrived. You sleep far better now, you no longer cry out in pain. I digress, I wrote this because I am sure you'll leave me soon, to save the world. I want you to know that I am a coarse man. __But I really want you to know that you are not just a fling to me, and I hope the same is for me with you. I also want you to know that if you do make it back that you have a place here. Not only with me, but with the rebellion. We will wait for you to take solitude, I know you were looking forward to that. __The thing I wish to tell you the most is, I feel hate for mer sometimes. It is no secret, you perhaps are not the best example of how much an elf is like a human, granted. But you have made me feel that perhaps not all elves are Thalmor, and that not all true children of Skyrim are Nords. For that I thank you. _

_ Please keep this in mind as you fight Alduin, give him Hell for me._

_ Yours, Ulfric Stormcloak_

Damn that man to Oblivion and back. I had tried for years to be unreadable, but I just fail when it comes to him. I was crying now, 'You feel lokaal for him. That is new for you. Dovahhe, do not question such things. If we feel lokaal we simply fly with it. You are yet young, but that matters not.' said Mirmulnir softly, I nodded and wiped my face, it needed to be dry for war paint.

I applied white war paint in a skull pattern over where my own skull lay cloaked in my face. Any place left bare, such as eye sockets, lips, and nose, was painted black. This paint was to symbolize that I was walking into death, and accepted it.

I grabbed all of my stuff, and took a deep breath. I descended quickly, as I entered the War Room I started pulling on my hood, but I left it down. I kept the mask off, and in my hands. As I walked into the main hall, I heard the people within shush a conversation about Elves, I nodded upon entry.

"Interesting choice..." said Ulfric, rising from his seat, when Galmar started to do the same Ulfric waved him off, "Stay there, I just walking her out," Ulfric said softly, I knew I was due to go. I put the mask on and raised the hood. I was ready, even though I knew once I shifted it would go back to my bag. Ulfric and I walked out of the door, it was cold outside. I looked at him and I saw a grim determination in his eyes.

"Hey, I send someone to you if I die. There will not be any uncertainty, Zu'u kaat." I said quietly, bumping his shoulder. I gave him a lingering hug during which he whispered, "Don't make it so that I must hear any one say you've not made it, please." I couldn't answer, so I merely nodded. I bunched my legs and took off, as I rose I heard a quiet, "Good bye," and then almost as an as an after thought, "lokaal."

I shifted, and flew to Whiterun.

Somewhere on the tundras of Skyrim, near Whiterun I remembered that I forgot to get potions. I could get them at Arcadia's Caldron, I needed health potions, I did not have the time or ingredients to make the, I also needed a...contraceptive potion. Again I usually made these, not that I have had much reason to lately.

Now I was at Whiterun, its walls standing tall and I could see guards already positioning their bows. I waved my front legs, hoping they could see that I was me and not an enemy. They seemed to notice, so I shifted to make it easier to land. But my armour was still on me! Nocturnal had seen fit to fill this armour for someone who shifts shapes often. I thanked her heartily for it. I touched down in the market, I looked up, it was not quite sun high yet. Or as Ulfric called it, noon.

I walked with purpose to the alchemy shop. I strode in and Arcadia greeted me.

"Ah Morgyna, I heard you were coming to town. What brings you here? You usually make your own concoctions."

"Usually Arcadia, but right now time is of the essence. I need however many health potions you can give me, and...well...gods this is embarrassing, I need a contraceptive potion," Arcadia looked surprised, "Oh! Well do you need a day after or before?" A blush was creeping its way over her face. "After," I answered gruffly.

'Why are you embarrassed? Is it not good to have lokaal? Humans are weird." Said Goldunkriid, clearly severely confused. "1024 Septums." Arcadia heaped a great many minor healing potions intermixed with stronger ones. There was also a large yellow bottle, it had a clear label on it that read, 'Pregnancy Preventative. Afterward' It was not inconspicuous. I gave her the money and put all the healing potions in my bag. I grabbed the contraceptive and left.

Outside I saw Lydia walking up the steps to Dragonsreach. I waved to her uncorking the bottle and moving my mask. She ran up to me and saw the bottle and gave me a questioning look. I held up a finger while I drained the bottle. It tasted awful.

"Morgyna, a day after remedy?" I nodded. "Who...?" I looked around, "This has to stay on the down low," Lydia quickly acquiesced, "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. Speaking of~"

"_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak?! _What did you do? What did he do? Ulfric might be powerful but that doesn't mean he's a good match. Furthermore, I thought he was unswerving Elf hater, and no offense but you are a dragon!" I thought it was funny that Lydia was mothering me over this. I clapped a hand on her shoulder, "Lydia, I thought the same about the dovah thing. He is surprisingly cool about sharing his bed with a fire-breathing, giant monster. And," I started more earnestly, "I think I might be actually in love with him. And you know how I feel about that." And she did, Lydia was one of the few people who knew everything about me.

"I have a small job for you, if I don't make it I need you to go to Windhelm and tell him such. Odahviing will tell you if I am killed. On the same note, how is Diikiir doing?" I tried to finish on a lighter note. "He is doing well, Vilkas has him now if you wish to see him. He misses you, he keeps calling out for 'Monah' and we think that might mean you, because if I remember correctly monah means mother?" Her sentence ended with question as if she was unsure of herself. I nodded and looked up. It was sun high.

I gave Lydia a hug, I was shaking. "Take care, Lydia." With that I took off to the great porch. My wings worked with such efficiency, I was now circling the palace. I saw a dovah approach, it was Odahviing, I landed on the top of Dragonsreach.

"Dovahkiin! I am glad you've come. Let us go to Skuldofn, you smell like...mun?" I sighed and jumped forward, changing.

"Odahviing, I am allowed relations."

"Ah, but Dovahkiin what if you become kiiraal? Would that not complicate things?" I sighed, why was everybody shitting on my parade?

'Dahik, we are all rivuntaas on you. If hi gjok this up we all dir, so deim your draaf and gjoktaas get to work!' cried Zaanloksuum, angry. I huffed angrily, I looked over at Whiterun. Many of the citizen were staring at dragons reach, I was guessing due to the two dragons conversing languorously.

"Odahviing, I am not pregnant. I promise, I have taken precautions. Come, Alduin will not wait for long, Lead me to Skuldofn." I said winging my way into the sky.

"Okay Dovahkiin, follow me."


End file.
